pokefanficfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum (Cameron)
Ash Ketchum (Japanese:サトシ Satoshi) is the main protagonist of the Pokémon anime series who has always dreamed of becoming a Pokémon Master and as soon as he hit the age of ten through thirty-three and is the cousin of Hanna Ketchum, he rushed to Professor Oak's Laboratory to get his first Pokémon. He's the first character to be introduced in the series. Originally wanting to choose Squirtle, Ash ended up getting the Pokémon, Pikachu, and left on his journey. At first, Pikachu did not listen to Ash and kept running away, so Ash had to tie him up. Then after getting chased by a flock of Spearow, Ash attempted to save Pikachu from them; Pikachu, after seeing Ash so determined to help him, protected Ash from the Spearow. From then on, Pikachu and Ash became best friends for life. As a completely unskilled trainer, Ash started his adventure; while meeting his friends Misty and Brock and capturing new Pokémon. Ash eventually defeated all the Gym Leaders in Kanto, allowing him to enter in the Pokémon League. Since then, he has continued to travel, make new friends such as Janice, Tracey, May, Max, Kanata, Dawn, Dee-Dee, Bob, Iris, Cilan, Ann, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Ashley, Jason, Gaia, Susan, Mitsumi (In the manga book, her name is Olive), Nami, Paige, Marcos, Jill, Stu, Marvin, Ariel, Daniel, little Maggie, Hailey, Terra, June, Carly, Tommy, Cat, Howard, Beck, Emma, Jack, Lisa, Swift, Leslie, Samantha, Gabriella, Evanna, Eve and Mina; challenging all Gym Leaders and capturing new Pokémon, while still following his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master. Since this goal is so close to his heart, he sometimes acts a bit rash and rushes to the next battle he can as fast as possible. Ash also got himself some Dark Spirits and in every night, he turns into a Werehog, but he controls it now. He started to fell in love with May in a movie, Pokemon Unleashed, and finally admits it to her in a episode. He also has a daughter name Aqua (In the manga book, her name is Amelia and Aqua is Amelia's friend). In Back in Time, Ash gets killed by a Death Master after he returns home and Hanna goes back in time to save him as a ten year old boy. Ash's name in the Japanese version of the anime is Satoshi, which is also the name of the creator of Pokemon. It is unknown who Ash's father is; but in part of the episode, it seem that Drake is Ash's father. Relationships Family Delia Ketchum (Mother) Hanna Ketchum (Cousin) Alba Ketchum (Adopted Sister) Drake Ketchum (Father, deceased) Namine (Godmother, deceased) Jade Ketchum (Cousin) Nina Ketchum (Cousin) May Maple (Wife) Aqua Ketchum (Daughter) Max Maple (Brother-in-Law) Friends Ashley Taylor (Best Friend) Misty Star Brock Harrison Dawn Bob Derver Devel "Dee-Dee" Derver (Former Crush) Nami Annabelle "Ann" Krikle Jason Rivera Princess Gaia Susan Suareiz Kanata Izumy (Former Crush, deceased) Hailey Harper (Partner, deceased) Pikachu Chu-Chu Dark Pikachu Maggie the Werehog (Treats her like a daughter) Jill the Werehog Stu the Werehog Marcos the Werehog Paige Sarah (Great Friend, deceased) Tracey Iris Cilian Clemont Bonnie Serena (Childhood Friend) Dorethy Tinka Andreana Ali (Never Met due to Pokemon: The Movie) Princess Elise (Never Met due to Pokemon: The Movie) Sally WALL-E EVE M-O Psyche Riley Sun Erica Henson June Henson Terra Stone (Great Friend) Steve Reynolds Michael Hutcherson Renee Henson Carly Bowen Tommy McDonald Cat Lover Howard Simmon Alexandra Baker Beck Nightingale Kevin Jensen Emma Wenser Jack Winstead Lisa Swan (Guardian Protector) Swift Leslie Samantha Gabriella Evanna Eve Mina Colonel Katherine Havelock Daniel Hammond Rivals Gary Oak Paul Roberts Barry Tripp Enemies Team Rocket Stanno Hudson Borris Silver Michael Dark Gaia Commander Watson Preditor Gunpower Mike West Psyche Riley Sun (Formerly) Tressa Death Master Winsword Love Interests May Maple (Wife) Kanata Izumay (Former Crush, deceased) Devel "Dee-Dee" Derver (Former Crush) Sarah (Former Crush, deceased) Hailey Harper (Former Crush, deceased) Princess Elise (Never Met Due to Pokemon: The Movie) Sally (Former Crush Due to having an ex-boyfriend) Gallery AshKetchum.png|Ash in Pokemon, Orange Islands, The Johto Journey and Master Quest outfit Hoennash.png|Ash in Advance, Advance Challenge, Advance Battle and Battle Frontier outfit DPash.png|Ash in Diamond and Pearl, Battle Dimension, Galactic Battles and Shinnoh League Victors outfit Chara img01.gif|Ash in Black & White and Rival Destinies outfit Ash Ketchum Great Adventure.png|Ash in Great Adventure outfit Ash Ketchum Journey to Future.jpg|Ash in Journey to the Futre outfit Ash ketchum pokemon unleashed.jpg|Ash in Pokemon Unleashed outfit Ashley's adventures ash ketchum-16755.jpg|Ash in Ashley's Adventures and Destiny of a Hero outfit Ash2.gif|Ash in Rise of the Elite Trian outfit Ash and pikachu.jpg|Ash in The Demon Within outfit Werehog Ash.jpg|Ash as a Werehog 13 year old Werehog Ash.JPG|Werehog Ash as a 13 year old boy again because of Avalon's curse Beast Ash.jpg|Ash as a beast Jake Oken.jpg|Jake Oken Sam Allen.jpg|Sam Allen Nicholas D'Agosto.jpg|Nicholas D'Agosto Chris Hemsworth.jpg|Chris Hemsworth voiced Werehog Ash Category:Heroes Category:Pokemon Masters Category:Protagonist